Secrets: Part 2
Plot Vilgax is standing in front of Zombozo, Vulkanus, Kraab, Sixsix, and the Circus Freaks on his ship. (Vilgax): Well done, bringing me my prize. (Kraab): He was hardly worth the hunt. (Vilgax): Silence. Now, where have you taken him? (Zombozo): We dropped him in the laboratory, on that (chuckles) wonderful examination table. (Vilgax): Good. Here (throws bags of money at the group) Now, take the payment and leave. The group members nod and exit the room. (Vilgax): Ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha! End Scene Bryce wakes up in a odd room. He is hooked in a metallic circle, with energy cuffs on his hands and feet. He tries to break free, but can't. (Bryce): Great.. The door opens, and Vilgax walks in. (Vilgax): (stepping out of the shadows) A child? The most powerful weapon in the galaxy is in the hands of a child?! (Bryce): Whoa, what happened? (Vilgax): I merely upgraded my armor, to better suit my preferences. (Bryce): Ha, won't help. (Vilgax): If my plan goes accordingly, I won't need it. And that plan involves your lacking of the Omnitrix. Vilgax stomps, and a large ring of horrid medical tools rises out of the floor. Vilgax picks up a large gun-shaped tool, and a large curved, blue, blade of energy extends out of it. (Bryce): I'm not going to like this. Vilgax puts the blade at Bryce's left arm and holds his arms up, ready to swing. An explosion is heard from the outside of the ship. The ship shakes, and Vilgax drops the weapon. He gets up and pushes a few buttons on a computer. (Vilgax): Agents...(leaves the room) (Bryce): I'll just hang here then. End Scene Max Tennyson and a few other IGSF members board Vilgax's ship. They run down a hallway and are stopped by drones. (Max): I need to get to the main power grid,(points at a couple Agents) You two, fight off the drones. The rest of us will move on. (Agent 1&2): Yes sir! Max and the remaining Agents run down the hallway, and make it to the door for the Power Grid. Vilgax steps in front of them. (Vilgax): You're not going in there. (Max): Vilgax. (Vilgax): Tennyson, it's been a while. (Max): Labrid, get in there and shut off the power; we'll fight off Vilgax. Labrid runs towards the door, as Max and the others shoot at Vilgax. Vilgax dodges and claps his hands together, sending a shockwave at the Agents. Labrid puts an odd device on the door and pushes a button on it. The device sparks and the door slides open. Labrid runs over to the main computer and starts typing on it. Outside the room, Vilgax throws one of the Agents into a wall. The others continue firing. The computer that Labrid is working at pings, and Labrid walks away as the power starts turning off. He runs outside. (Labrid): (to Max) Magister, the Power Grid's been shut down, we need to move. (Max): (nods) Right, you heard him, team. Back to the ship. The Agents start running as the lights turn off, following them. (Vilgax): I'll deal with them later, I've got more important matters to attend to. End Scene Bryce is still in the examination room. (Bryce): This is bad, he's gonna cut off my arm. The lights in the room turn off and a power-down noise is heard. The energy cuffs dissipate and Bryce falls, landing on his feet. He runs out of the room. Out in the hallway, he can see a few robot drones; he backs up into a wall. (Bryce): That was close. I hope they can't see me. The drones fly past him and he runs. He makes it to the hanger bay. He runs over to the energy shield, and looks out at the Earth. He sees that the ship is in orbit of the Earth. (Bryce): I gotta get outta here. (Voice): You're not going anywhere. Bryce turns around and sees Vilgax. (Bryce): (activates the Infinity) I beg to differ. (slams down the dial) Darkflame jumps out of the hanger and flies down towards Earth. Vilgax runs and jumps after him. Vilgax tackles Darkflame in air, and they start falling to Earth. Darkflame punches Vilgax, who throws a punch back, knocking Darkflame back. Darkflame slows himself and fires a stream of black fire at Vilgax. Vilgax takes it and claps, sending a shockwave at Darkflame. Darkflame is hit and starts falling again. Vilgax crashes into the ground, and catches Darkflame; he slams Darkflame into the ground. Darkflame reverts. (Bryce): (getting up) That never happened before. (Vilgax): The Omnitrix has a fail safe. When the alien form takes too much damage, it'll revert the user back to it's default form. (Bryce): Oh. (Vilgax): Now, allow me to remove it from you. (Bryce): Not a chance. (slams the dial down) (Everglade): Diamondhead! Okay, never mind. Everglade launches a stream of fire at Vilgax, which blazes across his body, not affecting him. Vilgax punches the ground, sending a wave of rock at Everglade. Everglade jumps over the rock and throws seeds a Vilgax. The seeds sit in the ground and then grow into large vines. The vines wrap around Vilgax trapping him. (Everglade): Say: "Goodnight". (sprays Vilgax with Methane) (Vilgax): (unaffected) Ha ha ha, did you really think that I would be so easily defeated? (Everglade): I'll admit, I was hoping for a better result. Vilgax breaks out of the vines and punches Everglade. Everglade dodges and punches Vilgax, catching him by surprise. Vilgax stomps, causing several boulders to fly off the ground. He claps, sending the rocks at Everglade. Everglade is torn apart by the rocks. (Vilgax): Ha, how did they have trouble defeating this child? (Everglade): (regenerating) It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down. (Vilgax): Ah, It's been a while since I've fought a Methanosian. Everglade punches Vilgax, sending him flying into a building. Everglade hits the Infinity, switching to Diamondhead. He fires crystal shards at Vilgax, who blocks them. Vilgax gets up with the shards in his arm. (Vilgax): I'm not finished yet. Diamondhead waves his arm; the crystals expand, encasing Vilgax completely. (Diamondhead): I think you are. Diamondhead puts his finger on the Infinity. (Diamondhead): Max, this is Bowman. Vilgax is secured and ready for pick up. (Max): (through Infinity) Great work, we'll be down in a few minutes. Diamondhead reverts, and the crowd around him slowly starts clapping. End Scene Back at Bryce's home, Bryce is sitting in bed. Azmuth teleports in. (Bryce): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Yes. You've done well today Bryce, and for that I am very proud. (Bryce): Were you just coming here to tell me that, or is there something else? (Azmuth): I believe that you have earned a reward, seeing as you were able to defeat Vilgax. And with just the ten aliens I started you with. (Bryce): What are you saying. (Azmuth): (smirking) Omnitrix, activate playlist randomizer. (Infinity): Activating.. (beeps twice) Playlist two now available. (Bryce): Wait, did you just give me ten new aliens? (Azmuth): In addition to your previous ten. Enjoy. (teleports away) Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Max Tennyson *Magister Labrid (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax *The Alliance **Zombozo **Vulkanus **Kraab **Sixsix **The Circus Freaks ***Acid Breath ***Thumbskull ***Frightwig Aliens *Darkflame *Everglade (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) *Diamondhead Trivia *The Alliance breaks apart after they are paid. *Bryce teams up with the IGSF. *Bryce and Vilgax fight for the first time. *Everglade's species is revealed. *It is revealed that Vilgax is not affected by methane as we are. Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior Category:BBO Category:Two-Part Episodes